Tied to You
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: Kiba and Neji are only starting to realise just what the changes to their lives will mean. Sequel to To Be Alone; Chapter one follows on directly from the end of To Be Alone (and largely pointless, save for smut), Chapter 2 welcomes some plot
1. Fears

**Tai: **I really shouldn't be starting new stories. Really. But I did, because I re-read To Be Alone and decided 'yup, this needs a sequel'. So here we are; it's 2013 and I've started a sequel to To Be Alone, which was actually a pretty good story, although it has the occasional error in it. Anyway, since it's a sequel I'm not going to go through all the detailed stuff I normally do with a story, and we're going to jump right back into the good bits. If you feel like you've missed something, go read To Be Alone.

I think that's enough shameless plugs for the prequel, onto the story! I will be actively working on this one, so hopefully it doesn't seem to take forever for it to finish like some of my stories do xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Contains strong Yaoi; this chapter in particular contains lemon. Don't like; don't read.

* * *

**Chapter On****e: Fears**

Neji lay pinned beneath his mate, looking up at the tanned Inuzuka as he pondered the question. He had been eating a considerable amount more over the past three weeks, which would explain a bit of weight gain, and he'd put his over-eating down to the stress of his mate being off on a dangerous mission. "Probably; I was eating more while you were gone…I was kind of worried you weren't coming back." The Hyuuga admitted, his lilac gaze finally meeting the golden eyes above him.

His worry was met with a firm kiss from Kiba, the dog-nin pulling him as close as he possibly could. "You sure that's all it is?" he asked softly, his gazed trained on the pale ninja beneath him as he waited for any sign that the Hyuuga was hiding something from him.

"Pretty sure." Neji nodded, pulling the tanned male down into another kiss, his hands gently roaming across the familiar back. Their tongues wrestled momentarily as the kiss became more passionate, though the Inuzuka already knew it wasn't a battle for dominance. Clawed hands roamed over the pale flesh beneath him, enjoying the familiar warmth and smoothness he'd come to associate with his mate.

"_You really have warmed up to him haven't you?" _Ookami mused from the back of Neji's mind, the male moaning gently as Kiba ground his pelvis down against him.

'Can't talk, busy.' Neji thought back, silently wishing the tanned male on top of him would stop his teasing and get on with it. Three weeks was a long time, and they'd had their last time together rudely interrupted by duty. Their kiss finally ended, both males panting gently and Kiba returned to his initial plan from when he'd returned home, trailing kisses down the older ninja's slender neck to the mating mark he'd made almost two months ago.

Licking and sucking the red mark, the golden eyed male listened to the gentle sounds his mate was making, which generally consisted of small gasps and barely audible moans. His hands had continued their journey down the pale flesh and were slowly working on removing Neji's belt.

The Inuzuka let out a growl as he felt the Hyuuga's gentle hands running over his chest and down to his own belt, the paler man soon removing the strip of leather that kept Kiba's pants securely fastened. The older ninja's gentle hands were already sliding down the outside of his legs, sliding his last shred of clothing.

Kiba stopped his gentle ministrations on Neji's neck as he finally removed the Hyuuga's belt, his golden eyes watching the ebony haired male closely. "You've become more adventurous haven't you?" he grinned, causing a faint blush to appear on the Hyuuga's face. A tanned hand ran down across the slender form beneath him and slipped the male's remaining clothes off in a single swift movement.

Capturing Neji's lips in a deep kiss, both of his hands disappeared between them as the Inuzuka continued re-familiarising himself with his mate, marvelling at the Hyuuga's boldness. The paler male had already wrapped one hand gently around the tanned male's hardened length, and Kiba couldn't help letting out a moan as the older teen slowly stroked him.

He returned the gesture, one hand wrapping gently around the older teen's own member while the other slipped beneath him, gently massaging the pale male's backside. "Ah…Kiba…"

The tanned male kissed Neji firmly as he slid two digits gently into the male's tight entrance, his lips stifling the gasp of surprise that the older male emitted. Kiba let out a possessive growl as the slight gasps and whimpers changed to moans, Neji's gentle strokes becoming firmer, longer and more demanding.

"_He is such a tease…I think I'll have to teach him a lesson once you're done."_

"Mm...Neji…are you ready?" the tanned male purred, brushing aside his pale lover's hand. The Hyuuga nodded gently, releasing Kiba and allowing the younger male to shift their position slightly. The Inuzuka grinned at wave of impatience he felt through their bond, though it didn't last long as Kiba entered him, the sudden motion drawing a moan from the older male.

The tanned male made a few slight movements as he adjusted their position, allowing him easier access to the entirety of the slender male's sensitive areas. He didn't remain still for much longer, his own desires overriding any need to be gentle with his mate as he slid back out of the slender form and re-entered him, earning a pleased moan from the Hyuuga.

He kept the pace slow and gentle for several moments, enjoying the soft noises from his mate, managing to ignore the urging force in the back of his mind telling him to be faster and rougher. He knew where it was coming from and dearly wanted to give in, but the Inuzuka held back until he felt Neji wrap his legs around his hips, the slender nails digging into his back.

Gasps, grunts and moans escaped the pair as Kiba obliged the feelings coming through their bond, quickening his thrusts as his nails dug into their familiar place on the slender hips. The golden orbs watched his Hyuuga closely for any sign of discomfort, something he hadn't previously done, largely due to their position.

"Gods…Neji…" Kiba growled, leaning forward until his head could rest on the mattress next to the male. He caught sight of the familiar red mark on his neck and gave it a testing lick, smirking as it caused the male to moan slightly louder. He continued the motion, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts and enjoying the moans and gasps he received, glad something other than the sound of skin against skin broke the silence of their house.

He could feel his own peak building and quickened his pace, hands moving to rest above Neji's shoulders as he continued his thrusts, growling as he felt one of the Hyuuga's hands move from his back and slip between the pair. The hand that had stayed to claw at the Inuzuka's began gripping him tighter, and the paler male's gasps and moans finally slipped through his instinctual haze of movement.

Mind finally working again, Kiba stopped his thrusts and returned his gaze to the welcoming lilac eyes, one hand stroking his cheek gently before he finally kissed him. The Hyuuga broke the lip lock, glaring at the Inuzuka. "Tease." He hissed, still gasping for breath. "More...Kiba…please…"

Kiba turned the Hyuuga's head, forcing him to look at the younger male, and claimed the soft lips once again, moaning softly as Neji's desire flowed through their bond into him. Releasing the male's chin, the tan male smirked and ran his hand down the slender male's chest, brushing the Hyuuga's hand away. With Neji's hardened length left exposed once more, he wrapped his own hand around it and resumed his movements, occasionally licking and sucking the male's neck.

"Gods…Kiba…." Neji had already lost himself to the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, the attentive strokes and thrusts of the Inuzuka steering him toward his climax.

"Gah…Neji…fuck…" Kiba groaned, eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed the warmth of his mate, the closeness of their bodies and the feel of being inside him. Neji's nails dug further into his back as his body tightened, driven over his own edge and pulling Kiba with him, the Inuzuka all but collapsing atop him.

The sweat shimmered caused both males' skin to shimmer slightly in the light, the couple struggling for breath. "Gods I've missed you, Neji." Kiba purred, nuzzling the male's neck. "You'll have to tell Ookami she's out of luck tonight; that wore me out more than I expected."

"_He's good…I felt more than enough of that to last me another two lifetimes…" _The wolf purred, her voice already sounding sleepy.

Neji chuckled slightly at the comment. "I don't think she'll mind…" he mumbled back, enjoying the feel of the Inuzuka above him. "You don't have another mission anytime soon, right?"

"Not for a while at least." The brunet stated, wrapping his arms tightly around the male. "And I made Tsunade promise to give me two weeks off in five months' time, which happens to be my next heat."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The ebony haired male smiled, closing his eyes. "G'night Kiba."

"Goodnight love."

* * *

"_Neji….Neji hun I need you to wake up." _Ookami's gentle prodding seemed to be attempting to rouse him from the depths of a comfortable sleep, something the Hyuuga was unhappy about.

A wet nose pressed against his cheek causing his eyes to snap open, the creamy wolf looking down the end of her muzzle at the male. _"Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get you to answer me?"_

'Ookami? Why are we…inside my head again?' Neji questioned, finally sitting up. He was somewhat glad to see he was wearing pants at least, not that he could really hide anything from the wolf.

"_I think I know why you've been eating more. You remember how you were concerned that the Inuzuka's had developed a way around men being unable to have children?"_ the wolf questioned, earning a nod from the male. _"Well I just remembered what the weirdness I was feeling was; it was like a chakra flow from that mating mark. Also you haven't put on nearly as much weight as you should've after eating and lying about for the last three weeks."_

'What exactly are you trying to say?'

"_Just that I think you may now be equipped in such a way that I can have kids. I mean it's just a guess and you'd need to get it checked out by someone with some medical experience." _Ookami stated, yawning slightly.

Neji sat staring at the wolf for several moments before nodding slowly. 'That would make sense…I'll go and see Tsunade tomorrow. Can I go back to sleep now?'

"_Sure."_

The warmth of Kiba's body soon surrounded him once more, and Neji let out a content sigh, allowing his dreams to take him once more.

* * *

A warm, soothing feeling flowed through Neji, the sensation soon coupled with familiar warmth on part of his neck. "Nng…Kiba…"

"Neji, wake up. I made breakfast." The Inuzuka mumbled, continuing to lick and nuzzle the paler teen's neck. The occasional sleepy swat of a hand caused Kiba to grin, and he continued his gentle nudging to wake the older male.

Finally the lilac eyes opened and the male continued grumbling as he looked into tanned male's golden eyes. "Fine, I'm awake." A quick glance at the Inuzuka made him smile, the tanned male looked incredibly pleased with himself, and when the Hyuuga's brain finally caught up with him he realised why. "Breakfast?"

The dog-nin nodded and shifted himself off of his mate and allowed Neji to sit up, happily sliding a tray into his lap. It was laid out with scrambled eggs, toast and pancakes, which the Inuzuka had clearly gone through a lot of trouble to make. "Kiba-"

"You're always doing all of the cooking and cleaning at the moment, I thought I'd do something nice to say thank-" the younger male explained quickly, though he was cut short by a kiss from the paler male.

As he finally pulled back, a faint blush dusting his cheeks, the Hyuuga returned his gaze to the meal in front of him. "Thank you, it looks great."

Kiba nodded, his gaze dropping down to his hands. "My mother dropped by to see how you were…I told her you were still asleep and that you'd go and see her later." He stated gently, clearly nervous about something. It wasn't just the sudden change in the tanned male's focus, but a small wavering of attention that came through their invisible bond.

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

"_Maybe his mother suspects you've been knocked up and pointed it out to him. The Inuzuka's never were one for subtle or gentle statements." _Ookami stated with a yawn. _"She probably just came out and said something like 'I just wanted to see how your husband was handling the first stages of his pregnancy."_

Neji coughed at the wolf's comment, almost choking on a piece of toast and startling the Inuzuka. "Sorry, Ookami's being a bit strange."

"_I am not being strange; I'm being honest. Besides the thought's gone through your mind already." _

"Right…my mother wanted to see how you were, since we both, you know, had our heats at the same time and that could mean you were…well…" the Inuzuka trailed off, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Having already devoured half of the plate's contents, the ebony haired male shifted the tray onto the nearby nightstand and moved to straddle the male's lap. "You're concerned she might be right?" he asked, cupping the younger male's face in his hands.

"A little…I mean it didn't occur to me the entire time I was gone that_ that_ might've happened, and we've only been mated for two months." Kiba stated, his bright eyes locking onto the pale ones of the Hyuuga. "I know it's going to happen eventually, but-"

He was silenced with a kiss, and both of the teen's strong arms wrapped firmly around the Hyuuga to keep him close. "I know it's a lot to go through in a short time Kiba, but you're not alone." He reassured the younger teen, running a hand through the short brown hair. "Hell some of this stuff scares me too."

Kiba placed a short, gentle kiss against the Hyuuga's lips before resting his head on his shoulder, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "And I suppose at least I don't have a horny murderous female wolf sharing my body."

"_Hey!"_

Neji chucked at the statement. "There is always that, now I need to go and have a shower before I visit your mother." He'd barely finished the statement when he found himself pinned beneath the tanned male, lips captured in a hungry kiss. "I take it you'll be joining me then?"

He received a firm kiss as his response and Kiba allowed him to stand, heading into the bathroom ahead of the slender teen. _"Can I have a shower with him? You got to have him last night."_

'I guess; just let him know it's you.' Neji thought, remaining seated on the edge of the bed while the familiar swimming feeling enveloped his mind and he was moved to the back seat of his own body, as it were.

"Kiba! Neji said I could come and play." Ookami called, heading into the bathroom.

"_Have fun, and make sure you actually have a shower before you get out of it." _Neji sighed, unsurprised to watch himself pin Kiba against the shower wall. _"And please ensure I can still walk once you're done."_

'Shall do.'

The passionate embrace with Kiba soon had the tanned and toned male's attention on the red mating mark on his pale neck, ensuring that the Hyuuga would still enjoy everything that occurred. Neji couldn't help being amused at the fact that, of all the things he'd come to enjoy, Kiba's habitual attention to the mating mark was definitely his favourite.

A wave of pleasure shot through his mind, and the Hyuuga felt ready to curl up on the floor somewhere to simply experience it. _"Definitely my favourite."_

* * *

**Tai: **Well review please, and if you have any suggestions/random requests/ideas of things for me to include, now's the time.


	2. Developments

**Tai: **Right so I'm not sure if first chapter just wasn't as much of a hit with anyone as it could've been, or whether it was just not to most peoples tastes. Regardless, I'll be pushing onward with this story. Chapters are longer than To Be Alone's ones, and that largely means a lot of details and plot and stuff.

I _may _have written myself into a little bit of a corner with development in Chapter 4, but I will push on! Most likely with a timeskip to avoid some boring bits...

Either way, a review would be nice! Also if you have suggestions on a secondary pairing for the story I'd be happy to hear it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Developments  
**

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?"

The ebony haired male let out a sigh at the question; it wasn't the first time he'd asked but it seemed the brunette was concerned enough that, even as he slipped his shoes on, he was going to keep asking. "I'm sure. You should be resting anyway; you only got back from your mission yesterday."

The tan male slipped between his slender companion and the door. "But-"

"No buts Kiba. You need to get some sleep." Neji stated firmly, almost glaring at the younger male. "Your mother came and visited me at least once a week while you were gone and I had time to explore; I'll be fine."

The golden eyed male still seemed unsure, but he allowed the paler teen to leave the house, somewhat reassured when his large white canine brushed against his leg. "I know, but I still worry sometimes Akamaru." A stern growl from the dog made him sigh and he returned to the bedroom he shared with the Hyuuga, curling up on the bed to get some rest as the older male had suggested.

"I suppose I'm not really dressed to go with him, am I Akamaru?" Kiba asked the dog, watching the large animal jump up onto the bed. The canine barked in response and lay down, closing his own eyes. The Inuzuka let out a sigh and closed his eyes, making a mental note to put a shirt on next time he tried to argue with his mate.

* * *

"_What was he worried about?" _Ookami asked curiously as Neji wound his way through the Inuzuka compound, occasionally activating his Byakugan to check he was going in the right direction.

'Not sure; it's possible he's concerned about what his mother might say.' Neji thought with a sigh, the main house finally coming into view. 'It feels like he's given up and fallen asleep for now though.'

"_Good; he was tired enough in the shower that he'd probably collapse on the way home if he came with us." _The wolf stated firmly. _"I doubt he got much sleep on that mission as well."_

'You're probably right on that one. Now please keep the disturbing thoughts to yourself while I'm talking to Tsume.' The Hyuuga sighed, straightening his top before knocking on the door. A dark haired woman appeared quickly and Neji didn't have time to say anything as he was pulled forward into the house, the shut firmly behind him.

The teen stood blinking as he was released just as suddenly as he'd been pulled inside, the spiky haired woman busying herself in the kitchen quickly. "Sorry about dragging you inside so quickly Neji, but the last thing Hana and I need while we're trying to check on you is my son jumping around asking questions." The woman stated, glancing back to the male. "Did you want a drink?"

"Ah just water, thanks." He nodded, settling himself at the table. "You didn't need to worry anyway; Kiba's at home sleeping."

The statement seemed to surprise the woman, who joined him at the table. "Really? He seemed wide awake when I went around earlier seeing if you were up." The dark blush forming on the Hyuuga's pale cheeks was explanation enough, and she nodded. "Fair enough then; Hana's had to go and check on a couple of dogs, so she shouldn't be long."

"_You really should stop blushing so much every time you think of that sort of thing." _Ookami laughed, earning a mental growl from the Hyuuga.

'Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't blush if you were talking to Kiba's mother about doing it in the shower?'

"_Point taken, carry on…"_

Taking a sip of his drink, the Hyuuga glanced around the tidy room. "What did you need to check on, exactly?"

"Kiba's already been through his second heat, and although you've only been together two months, your body should've responded to him to allow the two of you to reproduce." The normally feral looking woman was polite enough to wait until Neji had finished his mouthful of drink before speaking, clearly anticipating the Hyuuga's reaction.

His jaw had dropped slightly at the statement, clearly surprised by how blunt the woman was being on the matter. Tsume held back a laugh at the pale teen's reaction; she'd known it would be a bit of a shock to hear, but making a Hyuuga speechless and talking about a topic they knew nothing about always amused her.

"Responded how?" If possible the Hyuuga had gone paler than normal at the thought, clearly jumping to the worst case scenario. "I'm not turning into a girl am I?"

"_That sounds like a brilliant change! Can we speed it up?" _Ookami smiled inside his head, worrying Neji further.

The Inuzuka started giggling at the idea before she broke down laughing completely, resting her arms on the table to steady herself. Hana had thankfully picked that moment to return, frowning at her laughing mother before glancing over at the still paling Hyuuga.

"Mum you're not helping." The younger woman sighed, dropping to join them at the table. "No Neji; you're not turning into a girl and you won't have to worry about half the stuff a girl would." The statement didn't seem to relax the male much, and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You will develop a few things you wouldn't normally have, but other than that there's not much for you to worry about."

"Like what?" the uneasy feeling that had nestled itself in the pit of his stomach hadn't left just yet, and it wouldn't until he was more certain about _what_ was happening to him.

Tsume had finally regained her composure, and nodded to her daughter. "You may as well check him over while we're talking, Hana, otherwise you might be trying to do that while stopping him from collapsing onto the floor at the same time."

Nodding, the younger woman stood and pulled Neji's chair back until she could kneel in front of the male. "Just relax; it might feel a bit strange but I promise this won't hurt." She stated gently, sliding a hand under the teen's shirt to rest on his stomach.

"To answer your question Neji," Tsume started, watching the pale teen cautiously. "You'll develop a womb, and that's probably the most major thing. You won't grow boobs or anything that you can physically see; about the biggest change will be getting fat when my son manages to get you pregnant. Even then you won't grow breasts."

Hana's hand was glowing faintly as she moved it across the male's abdomen, tickling him slightly. "That's it?"

"That's it. Since you're so young you shouldn't feel any lasting effects once it's…grown in, for lack of a better phrase. The reason I need Hana to check you is just to make sure it's not putting unnecessary stress on your body." Tsume smiled, glad the male had stopped going quite so pale.

Neji's gaze turned to Hana, who had her eyes closed as she worked, her hand finally stilled as focused on what was going on inside the Hyuuga's body.

"_So Kiba had nothing to worry about with you getting pregnant already? That's good."_

"Neji can you ask Ookami to stay still? I know technically she doesn't have a form inside you but your chakra moves weirdly occasionally and I'm guessing it's her." Hana stated softly, her hand moving sideways slightly.

He could almost picture the wolf dropping her head down in a mock pout. _"My bad; I'll be good."_

The Hyuuga grinned at the comment. "She said she'll stay still while you're trying to concentrate."

"Thanks. Has Kiba been acting any differently lately?" the younger of the two Inuzuka women questioned, her focus back to where she'd been before, inadvertently tickling the male and causing him to squirm.

"It's hard to say; he's been on a mission for the last three weeks." Neji stated, looking over at his mother in law, only for her to raise an eyebrow. "He was a little concerned about the weight I'd put on, and he seemed worried about something when he woke me up this morning after making breakfast."

Tsume laughed at the comment. "He was probably worried about how you'd react to the mess he made in the kitchen; he's not exactly a tidy chef."

"Mum you're not helping." Hana growled, finally finished with her examination of the slender teen. She stood and retook her seat, allowing the male to move himself back toward the table. "Everything's fine; the time Kiba's been away must've allowed that demon's chakra to flood out more easily, because from what I can tell your womb is fully developed."

"_I can have kids! I can have kids! Oooh I can't wait! When's Kiba due to go into heat next?" _Ookami was already celebrating the news, though the Hyuuga was considerably more subdued on the idea.

"The reason I asked if he was acting strangely is because of how long you and Kiba have been mated. Something we neglected to mention was the somewhat forced bonding that happens after a mate is

marked." Hana started, sighing slightly. "Kiba's not aware of it either, so don't think it's something he's kept from you. Effectively because of the roughness of the process, marking a mate can leave the other party feeling a bit used and hurt."

"To stop that, the very act sort of drugs both parties so they can grow accustomed to one another and the fact that they'll be together romantically until they die." Tsume continued for her, sipping her drink. "So where you normally would've hated Kiba and not wanted anything to do with him after that night, instead you want to be near him, the wolf has probably helped with that somewhat as well.

"The effective emotional drugging will be wearing off soon, if it hasn't started to already, and Kiba will probably try to avoid you because he's feeling guilty about what he's done." The woman's golden eyes locked on Neji's lilac ones. "You've probably been more accepting of what's going on than you normally would have because of it. I know this might be hard for you, but you need to stay with him."

Neji felt his head swimming and soon enough he was, predictably, in the back of his mind, watching the wolf stretch. 'Sorry Neji, but it might pay for me to have a talk with them.'

"That would explain why he suddenly warmed up to Kiba; he was completely against the idea five weeks ago and last night he had absolutely no problems with it." Ookami stated, shaking her head gently. "Rest assured if it gets too much for Neji I can take over and help him out a little; I was rather fond of him before this whole…incident."

Both women sat blinking at the Hyuuga teen, taking a moment to realise they weren't talking to Neji anymore. "You should really do something to make it more obvious when you've taken over Neji's body." Tsume stated with a frown, earning herself a shrug.

"Sorry, not used to people being calm about me taking over someone they care about. Regardless, Neji and Kiba will be fine; I'll make sure of it." The wolf smiled, before relinquishing control back to the Hyuuga.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the ebony haired male tried to mentally steady himself again. "I really wish she'd give me some warning before she did that."

"_You love me anyway Neji, I know it."_

"So she doesn't warn you before she takes over?" Hana asked curiously, watching the male for any sign he was feeling unwell.

"Normally she does; I guess she didn't want to interrupt the flow of conversation to ask." The slender male stated, glancing between the pair. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Tsume hesitated at the question, her daughter almost glaring at the feral woman before she finally answered. "Just one thing; since your body is already equipped for the eventuality of having kids, and Inuzukas can only get their mates pregnant when in heat…"

"It's highly likely you'll get knocked up during Kiba's next heat." The younger woman finished, earning a stiff nod from the teen. "I know it's a lot to deal with so quickly, so I'd suggest you talk to Kiba about the idea. It might be that you decide it'd be better for you both to avoid the possibility just yet."

"Right…" Neji mumbled his gaze dropping to the table.

Hana pulled him into a gentle hug. "You'll be fine; my little brother might not be the smartest but he's an Inuzuka through and through; he'll stand by you no matter what."

As the brunette released him, Neji found a hand grasping his shoulder gently. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Though the house was only on the other side of the compound, the woman was concerned the amount of information they'd just given him might be overwhelming and cause him to pass out on the way home. His son-in-law collapsing in the middle of the compound was not something she really needed to happen.

They were barely out the door when Kuromaru joined them, taking up post alongside the Hyuuga as an added security against the male fainting, the trio walked in silence through the yard.

'So I've been eating more because my body had to use up chakra and stuff so I could grow a womb before Kiba's next heat?' the ebony haired male asked the wolf, his gaze focused on the ground.

"_Sounds like it; I can't believe I get to be married and have kids all while in the same host! This is amazing!" _she replied happily, bounding through the Hyuuga's mind. _"I can't wait for his next heat, and coincidentally mine. Isn't this exciting Neji?"_

'Exciting….right…' he stopped walking, already starting to sway on his feet. 'I'm not sure I'm ready for that; I mean two months ago I was a normal Hyuuga branch member; I was expected to protect Hinata and the main branch, putting their safety above everything else. Now I'm hosting a female demon wolf, I'm mated _for life to another guy_ and I've just been told that in five months it's highly like I'll be _pregnant!_'

"_Neji calm down-"_

'_Calm down? _Why the hell should I calm down you stupid wolf, all of this mess is your fault!'

"_Neji just-"_

'NO! I wouldn't have this issue if it weren't for you!' the lilac eyed male was still wavering, and the golden eyes of the Inuzuka and her partner were watching the male closely. 'My biggest problem used to be keeping my cousin safe, now it's getting pregnant to another ninja! Thanks to you my whole life is a mess; Tsunade won't send me on missions, my uncle won't train with me anymore and I have _a fucking husband!'_

"_Neji!"_

The stress was clearly too much for the male as his legs collapsed beneath him, the large dark canine stopping him from hitting the ground hard. The animal lay down to make it slightly easier for his partner to pick the male up, sighing as the woman knelt beside him. "I take it you two told him everything?"

"We had to; the alternative probably would have freaked him out more. At least now he knows what he's in for." Tsume stated gently, easily pulling the slender male into his arms. "He's been through a lot in his short life; he's lost his father and become a demon's host all before he turns twenty. The Hyuuga's might be fond of fate, but fate clearly isn't fond of Neji."

"Do you want me to get Tsunade to send someone to check on him?" the canine asked, following the woman as they headed toward Kiba and Neji's small house.

"I'd prefer if you could get Tsunade herself." She replied, the canine nodding quickly before taking off through the village to find the blonde. "It's probably just stress, but I need to know it's not having a worse effect on you than this." She mumbled to the unconscious male, glad when the familiar dwelling came into view.

Slipping into the small house, Tsume headed straight for the spare room and laid the Hyuuga on the bed, sitting down alongside him. The familiar gentle scratches of Akamaru's paws met her ears and the Inuzuka turned to see the large white canine entering the room to see what was going on.

"Is Kiba still asleep?" she asked the canine, relieved when the dog nodded. "Neji's a bit stressed; he passed out on the way back." Tsume kept her voice soft, cautious of waking her son. "Can you wait outside for Kuromaru to return? He and Tsunade, or whoever he's managed to get, will need to keep quiet when they get here."

Akamaru did as asked, gently padding from room and leaving the spiky haired brunette to watch over the Hyuuga. It didn't seem to take long for the two canines to re-enter the house, Tsume glad to see the Hokage had indeed come herself. "What seems to be the issue, Tsume?"

"Hana and I told Neji the last few things we needed to about his situation. He must've been thinking about it all as we walked back here, as he collapsed." The Inuzuka sighed, gaze returning to the lilac eyed male. "I just wanted you to check there's nothing else wrong."

"Fine; it shouldn't take long." Tsunade nodded, settling down beside the male to begin her checks under the watchful gaze of the Inuzuka. The gentle and familiar healing glow covered the blonde's hands, and it didn't take long for the woman to finish her checks. "Other than the fact the hat he's a guy with a womb, he's physically fine, if a bit stressed. If he gets worse let me know and I'll get something to help him relax a little."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." The brunette sighed, gaze flicking over the male briefly once more before escorting the woman outside. As the blonde turned to leave, the Inuzuka stopped her briefly. "I may need to get you to prescribe something for Kiba in the coming weeks as well if you could Tsunade-sama; things may become tense between him and Neji."

The Hokage nodded at the comment, already aware of what the woman was hinting at. Tsume had been kind enough to divulge the full details of the Inuzuka's bonding rituals, as she'd been clueless in the first meeting the Hyuuga and Inuzuka leaders had had on the matter. "Of course; Neji's wellbeing is rather high on my list of concerns lately thanks to that demon, and his wellbeing is connected to Kiba's now."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." The blonde took her leave, Tsume letting out a sigh as she watched the older woman leave. "Hopefully it doesn't come to drugging them both. Kuromaru I need you to go to the Hyuuga compound; Hiashi will be livid if I don't keep him informed on his nephew's condition."

The dog disappeared without needing further instruction and the spiky haired Inuzuka returned to the house, opting to check on her son. She was somewhat disappointed to see him awake and looking back at her sleepily, clearly concerned. "Mum? What happened?"

She let out a sigh and settled onto the bed next to him; pulling him into a gentle hug. "It's all right; Hana and I just had a few things to tell Neji, and I think everything from the last couple of months has just hit him all at once." She stated softly, trying to keep the male calm. "He might be a bit stressed over the next few days, okay?"

The tanned male nodded slowly, shuddering slightly. "It feels like he's panicking a little." He mumbled, resting his head against the woman's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Just try and give him space, and make sure he's taking care of himself. If he starts looking ill, let me know and I'll get something to help him." Tsume stated soothingly, running a hand through his hair. "And keep yourself calm and that temper under control, understood?"

The teen nodded, letting his eyes slip closed again. "I might just get some more sleep for now…"

Placing a kiss gently on the male's forehead, she released him and headed back toward the space room, unsurprised to see the head of the Hyuuga clan already seated beside his nephew. "Hiashi."

"Tsume. Your dog came and told me my nephew was unwell; what's going on?" the Hyuuga questioned, watching the woman carefully.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that afternoon, she dropped into a nearby chair and looked at Neji carefully before meeting Hisahi's gaze. "Hana and I had to explain a last few things for him-"

"Such as?"

"Such as the emotional drugging the bonding put him and Kiba through, the fact that he was either developing or had developed a womb and the news that next time my son's in heat it's highly likely he'll get pregnant." Tsume sighed, keeping her voice low.

Hiashi sighed, looking at his nephew. "You and your father were given cruel, hard paths to walk, weren't you Neji?"


	3. Calm

**Tai: **Yes, I suck at updating stories while studying. Rest assured I will be working on more chapters over the coming month; I don't have a heck of a lot to do at the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Calm**

Tsume left Kuromaru to keep an eye of both teens and led Hiashi back to the main house to discuss the issues more privately; stressing Neji out further or starting to stress out the Inuzuka teen could be catastrophic. Hiashi was grateful when Hana handed him a warm cup of tea and left the clan leaders to it, somewhat glad she had work to do.

"So you finally had to tell him?" Hiashi asked, receiving a nod from the feral woman.

"We did; he was bound to notice sooner or later." Tsume sighed, second guessing her decision to inform the young Hyuuga. "I assumed he'd want the information as soon as he could get it."

The Hyuuga nodded, activating his Byakugan briefly to check on both teens. "He would; so he now knows he'll be able to have children and that the newly formed bond has likely been twisting his emotions so he's more accepting of your son. As if that wasn't enough, he's hosting a female wolf demon and hasn't been allowed to go on a mission since she was discovered." He let out a sigh, rubbing his temples. "The fates were cruel to him."

"Indeed; Kiba's always been fond of talking about the Genin he went through his first Chuunin exam with; I think he enjoyed keeping track of them all. From what I could tell things were starting to look up for Neji; with his promotion to Jounin and the solo missions he was already being given." The Inuzuka agreed, shaking her head. "Now he's dealing with things that shouldn't have even happened."

"They wouldn't have if those damn ANBU had done their job." The male growled, tensing at the thought. "The Hyuuga members of the squad finally found out what was happening in terms of punishment for the officers who abandoned their post."

"As did the Inuzukas, though I would be interested to see if they've received the same information." Tsume nodded. "From what I've learnt, Tsunade will inform us of the identities of those responsible and then may let us decide on the punishment to be carried out."

"I've heard similarly, however those in the Hyuuga branch believe it will be Kiba and Neji that will be allowed to decide the punishment, regardless the group will be dismissed from the ANBU squad." The Hyuuga agreed; sighing. "Thankfully Tsunade is aware of the whole situation, so she'll likely inform us once things between Neji and Kiba have settled completely."

"It's painful to think all could've been avoided if those idiots had simply done their job." Tsume snarled, her grip on her glass almost cracking it.

"What's done is done Tsume. I learnt long ago that wishing to change the past is a waste of breath." Hiashi stated with a sigh, finishing his tea. "The least we can do for them now is to help them move forward."

"About that...Hiashi, does Neji have much of a temper?" Tsume asked carefully, watching the Hyuuga for any sign of a reaction.

The lilac eyed male blinked at the question. "No, he's a lot like his father in that respect; even in a room full of arguments he can keep his cool. When he's stressed out or heavily pressured he may yell, but it takes a lot. Why do you ask?"

"Kiba was unfortunately blessed with his father's temperament; his response to yelling is more yelling, which only aggravates him more. He's also not particularly good at dealing with silence from people when he wants an answer." The woman sighed. "Hopefully my son can keep his temper under control…"

Hiashi sighed at the comment, standing to leave. "Neji may have forgotten, but he is still a Hyuuga and my nephew. If he needs some time alone, he's welcome in the Hyuuga compound, make sure he remembers that will you, Tsume?"

The woman nodded, watching the Hyuuga as he stood. "I will. I'll let you know if anything changes, Hiashi."

The Hyuuga muttered his thanks and dismissed himself, mentally cursing the fates that had saddled his brother's only son with such a burden. Activating his Byakugan as he passed the house the teens had been assigned, the Hyuuga was relieved to see both his nephew and the Inuzuka teen were slumbering somewhat peacefully. "Sleep well Neji; we may not be close but you're still my nephew; I'm here if you need me."

* * *

The tanned brunet yawned, rolling over onto his side and instinctively reached for the male next to him, waking with a start when his hand grasped nothing but more blankets. Sitting up the golden orbs glanced around the room quickly, trying to pick up any familiar details to confirm where he was. It was harder than normal in the darkness, but he soon relaxed finally on realising he was indeed home. 'Okay…where's Neji then?'

Standing and stretching, Kiba watched as his partner left the room briefly before returning to his side, keeping the male company as he woke up. "I guess Neji's still sleeping then…" he mumbled, pulling the bedroom curtains shut before heading out into the lounge. Indeed the kitchen was still spotless and there was no indication anyone had used it recently for anything.

Another yawn escaping him, the golden eyed teen finished closing the curtains and headed to the spare room, leaning against the door frame to watch the slightly older teen sleep. The slender form on his side facing toward the window, though the Inuzuka could tell his mate was still asleep. He could still feel traces of anger through their bond, but the Inuzuka was unsure where it was directed. The window in the spare bedroom didn't have curtains yet and Kiba sighed at the sight outside; it was already dark, despite having been early afternoon when he'd gone to sleep.

'I haven't eaten, and I doubt Neji's eaten either.' The Inuzuka mused, looking down at his canine partner. 'I suppose I should go and get some dinner for us; I don't particularly feel like cooking and I doubt Neji will either.' Pulling on his black jacket and ensuring he had some money on him, he gave the large white dog a gentle pat. "Come on Akamaru, we'll go for a run and get dinner on the way back."

Akamaru barked happily in response and the pair set out, quickly bounding up into the trees to stretch their legs. The Inuzuka pair were used to spending all day active, however they'd spent the majority of the day laying around or, in Kiba's case, sleeping. The brunet couldn't help being distracted by the thought that Neji was still asleep; his mother's words echoing in his mind. _"He might be a bit stressed out over the next few days, okay?"_

"He was fine this morning…what did mum and Hana say to him that stressed him out?" Kiba wondered aloud, looking at his partner for a response. The canine, it seemed, was just as clueless on the matter as they continued to race around the village outskirts. "Maybe mum's just over-estimating his reaction to what she told him."

Deciding he was likely right, the tanned teen sped ahead of Akamaru, grinning happily at the white canine. "Come on, I'm sure a nice dinner will help him relax a little."

* * *

The Hyuuga rolled onto his back with a sigh; slightly annoyed the Inuzuka had made so much noise when leaving but simultaneously glad he had some time alone to think.

"_You're not really glad he's gone, we both know that." _The wolf teased, causing the slender male to groan at the voice.

'_Alone. _Right, I'm never alone anymore thanks to this stupid wolf.' Neji thought bitterly, glancing out the window. 'I can't even have a few minutes peace in my own mind.'

"_Oh come on, we both know you love me. What would you do without me?" _ Ookami purred, seemingly pleased the Hyuuga was awake.

The ebony haired male held back a growl at the question. 'Without you I'd be living as normally as I was three months ago.' He replied, stretching briefly before he wandered from the spare room into the lounge, somewhat relieved to see the curtains had been pulled shut already.

"_Aw come on now, don't be like that."_

Pointedly ignoring the wolf, he flicked on the lights, illuminating the previously pitch black room. Glancing around, he quickly located a sheet of paper and a pencil before he settled himself at the table, intent on sorting his thoughts. He'd discovered not long after his first attempt at the Chuunin exams that writing things down helped him think, particularly when his mind was muddled.

"_Neji?"_

Scribbling several quick notes down on the page, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to mentally block out all the other distractions in his life. Pale eyes opening again, he glanced over the notes. 'Eight weeks ago woke up with a headache; Uncle told me of the demon and told me ANBU would be following me.

'Seven weeks, five days ago, stupid demon took control of my body and kissed an in-heat Inuzuka, which resulted in being marked, Hyuuga clan seal removed by wolf same night.'

"_I resent being called a stupid wolf! I happen to be rather intelligent, not that you'll ever be able to fully appreciate it." _The wolf growled back, although it seemed the Hyuuga wasn't listening as he continued down the timeline.

'Five weeks ago married the Inuzuka that marked me. Three weeks ago Inuzuka went through his second heat. Yesterday Inuzuka returned from a mission. Today found out I've grown a womb so I can give the Inuzuka children, stupid demon celebrated.' He let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and continued writing.

"Number of missions since stupid wolf appeared: zero." He muttered quietly as he wrote, ignoring Ookami's complaints. "Number of life-changing events: eight. Root cause of current life problems: stupid demon wolf. Root cause of issues not removable."

He let out a sigh at the last statement, somewhat glad the torrent of thoughts had eased somewhat. Writing the final vital piece of information he'd learnt today, Neji looked over the list and let his mind decide what the most pressing matter was. The lilac eyed teen was unsurprised to find his mind settling on the last thing he'd learnt for the day; his ease in falling for Kiba was almost certainly the fault of the emotional drugging associated with the newly formed bond. Tsume had told him that effective was going to wear off soon, and the idea shook him slightly.

"_You know for a branch Hyuuga you're a bit of a spoilt brat. It's not like you're being tied up, beaten and raped on a daily basis Neji; Kiba's rather sweet and he cares about us." _Ookami growled, growing tired of the Hyuuga's written complaints about her. _"Unless of course you think all of that sweetness is due to the bond's 'emotional drugging', as Tsume called it."_

'We don't know it's not.' Neji reasoned, circling the statement.

"_Oh you've stopped ignoring me now, have you?"_

The ebony haired male sighed at the question, shaking his head. 'Look you haven't exactly given me much of a chance to get used to you living in my head; I had you an entire day and then we got marked by Kiba.'

"_Ah…right…I guess I forget that it takes people time to adjust to such drastic changes. Most of my life over the past centuries has been 'drastic changes' largely coming back to life, enjoying it for a day or two and then dying again." _Ookami admitted. _"I just got used to sudden changes quickly; otherwise I spent too much time adjusting to my new host and before I knew it I was dead again."_

Neji was barely moved by the admission, folding his list of notes and slipping it into his pocket; the last thing he needed was Kiba finding the list and freaking out for the wrong reasons. Deciding he was in need of something to eat he wandered into the kitchen, muttering slightly at the lack of food. "Guess I need to go and get some food."

Grabbing some money he headed to the door and pulled it open, jumping slightly as he found golden eyes locked onto his on pale ones, the male clearly surprised to see him awake. "Neji…I didn't realise you were awake already." Kiba stated gently, stepping toward the male. "I was going to wake you up so we could have dinner together…"

Spying the bags of food in the Inuzuka's hands, the ebony haired male nodded and stepped aside, allowing his mate to enter the small home. "I took Akamaru for a quick run and got dinner on the way back. If there's anything in particular you feel like I don't mind going back out to get it." Kiba smiled, attempting to start some form of conversation with the male. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mm…yea, I was just a bit tired." Neji mumbled, closing the door and watching as Kiba placed their dinner on the table.

The Inuzuka let out a sigh of relief and pulled the slender teen into a gentle hug, burying his face into the coffee black strands. "I'm glad you're okay, Neji."


End file.
